My favourite
by iris-dress
Summary: They like each other, but don't yet become lovers.


One day, the Doctor found Rose who sat down on the floor in the 'inside is large' TARDIS.  
She takes away the small bottle with the colour one by one, and she looks puzzled.

'What are you doing?'  
The Doctor asked her, she stared at him in wonder and shrugged with a troubled state.

'Well, I'll manicure fingernails for a change. However, I can't decide which colour is good. I confuse'.

Doctor sits side by side with Rose and stares at many small bottles displayed on the floor.  
Small bottles of various form. Various pink. Various red.  
However, the Doctor doesn't understand a difference. He seems to be too not different.  
Then, Rose asked a Doctor while pointing to those bottles.

'Can I get your opinion? Which colour thinks you to be good?'  
'Unfortunately I think anything is same as'.  
'No! All these are different colours. Hey, please look properly'.

'Loooook!'  
'I look!'  
'Then which colour thinks you to be good?'

Rose asked it again. However, after all, the Doctor can't answer about it.  
He looks at displayed small bottles and looks at Rose and looks at small bottles again and sighed.

(How shall I escape from this place...?)  
When he thought,

'Then...well...What colour do you like?' Rose ask again. Her voice slightly lower than a while ago.

The Doctor watches her again, her ear seen in the other side of her hair becomes faintly red. He blinks his eye. After a while he give a chuckle.

(Why is she so pretty?)  
He felt that his heart began to palpitate.

Though she said 'for change' a while ago, surely it is an excuse. She is going to manicure fingernails for me - he finds happiness very much when he thinks so. In addition, he thinks she is so lovely.

(Rose - my darling - Rose).  
The Doctor hides his love and stares at his companion. Rose - who is special for him.

He wears a smile of joy, looked into her face. Not only her ear but also her cheeks turned red slightly.

'For me?'  
He whispers to her.  
'Never!'  
She shakes her head. However, it looks like she is confused. Her cheeks become redder and redder.  
'No?'  
He whispers again, she said 'No!' and glared at him.  
'Well... Then you don't need to hear my opinion'.

He said it in fun, she falls silent with downcast eyes. She seems to sulk.  
At that moment, he couldn't stifle his laughter.  
He is all smiles, 'What's so funny?' she says and blushes more. The colour of her cheeks like her name.

'You know what?'  
The Doctor says teasingly with contentedly smile and takes her hand.

'I thought that it was worthless to be troubled with the colour of the fingernails'.  
'Why?'  
'Well, this is because your fingernails are good enough even if it does not do such a thing'.  
When he stares at her kindly and whispers it softly, she falls silent again.

After a while, 'Are you kidding?' Rose says with the face like a perplexed child. He smiled, waved a neck and said, 'OK. Then I communicate my favourite colour'.

The Doctor smiled fondly, and kisses her fingertip which he held up before his eyes quietly and bites the middle fingertip lightly.  
'Yipe!' She raises a high-pitched voice in wonder and rounds eyes. Sweet pain is left on her fingertip.

He looks at her fingernail which some reddish tinges were left, smiles and says to her.  
'This colour is my favourite'

'The manicure isn't necessary for you, because your fingernails change color so beautifully. This colour is my favourite'

'My favourite -'  
'All right! That's enough!' Rose blushes and shuts out his voice.  
'Your cheeks are bright red' He says, laughs happily.  
'The colour is my favorite color, too'. Then he says affectionately, she blushes more and more.

The Doctor stares at her and mutters in his heart.

(I wish a pain and the heat that you felt a while ago are left all the time. Even if we can't meet sometime, don't forget me. I hope a parting day doesn't come).

After a while, he stands up with smile and says 'Put away these bottles'.  
When he left, she kisses her middle finger silently.

Sweet pain and heat are left there.

END


End file.
